Seasons
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Written for the Dokuga challenge 'Seasons' Sesshomaru and Kagome. Current rating M , may change.
1. Chapter 1

**So Im now a member of Dokuga and I have decided to do some of their challenges! This is for the seasons challenge and im going to make this an M. I will also publish this on Dokuga as well and maybe adultff if it goes that way but I don't knwow where ill go with this but oh well! Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**

**Author: Szayel's Angel**

**Challenge: The Seasons Challenge**

**Prompts: Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn**

**Prompt used: Spring**

Placing one hand on the rough bark of the tree, Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru had invited her here, it was a garden of sorts. There were some beautiful flowers, the new season enhancing their beauty, but what really captured her attention were the sakura trees. They were plain and average until they blossomed and she loved how the small petals of each bud seemed to fly around her with the wind. She wondered if Sesshomaru knew this. Perhaps he had showed her this because he knew she would love it.

At the thought of Sesshomaru, arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a warm chest.  
"Sesshomaru." She said gently.  
He responded by nuzzling softly into her neck.  
"I missed you." He stated simply.  
"So did I." She said , realising how much the early spring wind chilled her.  
She shivered as a gust of wind blew on her, some of the blossoms sticking to her skin.  
"Are you cold?" He muttered against her neck, making her shiver more than the wind did.  
"A little bit, the yukata doesn't help." She replied.

With her words, Sessshomarus hands down the flimsy fabric before making their way to her legs. The yukata was made from a silky material and was a pale green with pink flowers making their way upwards. The sheer fabric was flimsy and would easily be ripped by Sesshomarus sharp claws.

Sesshomarus nuzzling became gentle nips and she pondered on the thought of her lover. Even though in battle he was feirce and emotionless, he always acted differently to her. He was gentle, like she was a porcelain doll, and he changed from a stoic enemy to a perfect lover.

She couldn't remember when their relationship had began but she knew one thing. She didn't want it to end. Ever.

**Gaah I wrote fluff! Im actually a really dark person, most of the fics I have read are dark or mature. Im just strange. Anyway I may post another chapter later, since I have prompts! They may have a slightly different tone since they're one shots. But summer may be humourous so who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm currently writing this while shopping , which I find incredibly boring if it has nothing to do with books. Also this is an AU oneshot just so you know. So enjoy

The sun beamed down on the couple. Summer break had just began and everyone was making the most of it, especially Sesshomaru and Kagome.

They were spending their day at the nearest beach alone, free from annoying younger brothers.

Sessomaru was soon waiting as Kagome changed into her swimsuit. Sesshomaru was already changed and was wearing dark red swimming trunks and his muscly chest was revealed to the world. The amount of fangirlish giggles he heard from females was astonishing, even though it groomed his ego.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called "Im ready."

He hned quietly and she walked shyly next to him. As soon as he saw her blood rushed to his groin.

The bikini was dark green , the colour was similar to that of her school uniform, and was not skimpy nor did it make her look like a nun. The top was simple and revealed some generous cleavage and he couldn't wait to see what she looked like after swimming. Her black hair was pinned in a braid and a cute blush stained her cheeks.

The way Sesshomaru stared at her made Kagome nervous. He looked at her in a hungry, animalistic way that made her feel, in a way, beautiful.

He took her hand in his and gently pulled her towards the sandy beach.

"Why don't we get an ice cream?" She suggested nervously

He hned then smiled slighty at her.

Whilst Kagome was eating her frozen treat, Sesshomaru was watching her lick and bite into the ice cream. He nudged her hand, causing some of the creamy goodness to smear over her hand and face. She switched the cone to the other hand and was about to lick the ice cream of her hand when Sesshomaru stopped her. He brought her hand up to his mouth and slowly began to lick the treat off her hand. She watched him intently as he began to suck and nip at her hand, even though most of it was gone. She then remembered the sticky treat on her face and began to lick off the bit that was closest to her mouth.

This caught Sesshomarus attention and he leaned in and began to lick at her cheek. He was just about to being his mouth down to her neck when she stopped him.

"Sesshomaru, no."He said quietly

"Why?" He growled

"Because people are staring."

And indeed passerbys were staring at them. After all, acting so intimate by the only ice cream stall was bound to get some attention.

XD I finished this on the way home. I found a Bleach manga in a book shop and got a book on animation. So I'm going to sleep until I'm home, bye and don't forget to review!


End file.
